


La trampa del diablo

by Sam_C_Rose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_C_Rose/pseuds/Sam_C_Rose
Summary: Luego de una serie infortunados acontecimientos que sería mejor olvidar, Samantha Carson, una exitosa escritora en sus treintas, termina vendiéndole su alma al encantador Sebastián Michaelis, un demonio que busca apoderarse de todo cuanto ella es.[Advertencia: este fic es una versión corregida y reescrita del fic "Viviendo con Sebastián Michaelis", publicado originalmente en ff, soy la autora del fic y he decidido publicarlo en ambas plataformas. Contiene Ocs, y otros desvaríos].
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Este fic es una adaptación y reescritura del fic "Viviendo con Sebastián Michaelis" originalmente publicado en ff, soy la autora de dicho fic y he decidido publicarlo en ambas plataformas. Si deseas leer la versión anterior puedes buscarla bajo el título que ya mencione, o encontrar esta misma historia con el mismo título en ff  
> Este fic es rated Mature porque a lo largo de la historia se tocarán temas como el abuso, violencia tanto física como psicológica y escenas de índole sexual, así como tocar otros temas que pueden ser chocantes o herir la sensibilidad de quien lee. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido de esta historia (Es posible que cambie el rating a Explicit si es necesario).  
> También incluye múltiples Ocs, personajes de autoría propia, que aparecen durante toda la historia y en los cuales se centra la misma. Este fic toma en cuenta el canon del manga de kuroshitsuji hasta el arco de la bruja verde.
> 
> Disclaimer: La trama, personajes y conceptos originales de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen. Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso, así como de los estudios de animación pertinentes y la revista donde se publica periódicamente la serie de manga. La trama de este fic y los personajes ajenos a kuroshitsuji sí me pertenecen, el resto son préstamos de la serie original.

**Dedicatorias:** Para la bella AnVi, espero que estés leyendo esto y no tienes ni idea de cuánto me has ayudado desde el primer momento en que comenzamos a hablar desde que este fic surgió por primera vez. Para Jazmín, fuiste la primera en creer en mis palabras, en mis historias, y espero que puedas leer esto algún día. Para todos aquellos que leyeron el primer fic y aún después años, de hiatus y un montón de cosas, aún siguen aquí, espero disfruten el volver a embarcarse en esta aventura conmigo.

**La trampa del diablo**

Por S. C. Rose

**.**

Prólogo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras escribo esto debo decirte dos cosas, la primera es que estoy muriendo y la segunda es que el demonio a mis espaldas continúa mirándome. Aunque no puedo verlo, siento sus ojos fijos en mí, su aguda mirada penetra con agudeza a través de mi piel. Puedo sentir su ira, esa que disfraza con calma bajo el silencio que lo envuelve y casi puedo ver la curva de su sonrisa, esa sonrisa cargada de algo que no puedo descifrar. No creo que lo haga feliz lo que estoy haciendo, no creo que esté de acuerdo con la decisión que he tomado de contarte esto. Pero llegados a este punto, a estas alturas, no me importa en lo más mínimo qué es lo que el demonio pueda pensar sobre mí. No hago esto por él.

Quiero ser muy clara desde el inicio, te daré una advertencia, a ti que lees esto. Lo que voy a contarte ahora no es un relato alegre, no es una historia de amor. Debo decirte que como escritora, lo mío no es el romance, creo que nunca he escrito una sola línea trazada con la ilusión romántica con la que otros lo han hecho, con la que, quizá, tú lo has hecho. Escribo sobre muerte, sobre los monstruos humanos, aquellos que brotan desde lo más profundo y oscuro en la mente humana. Prefiero al asesino antes que al héroe, al detective gris en lugar del caballero de brillante armadura y no hay castillos o infiernos poblados de lujo y opulencia; aquí hay cuartos fríos dentro de una morgue, casas donde se cometieron crímenes impronunciables. Fue así que construí mi carrera como escritora, como mis palabras se hicieron conocidas.

Sin embargo, mis motivos para escribirte el día de hoy, para contarte la verdad de mi historia, poco tienen que ver con eso. Quizá lo hago como un acto reflejo, una costumbre vieja que vuelve a surgir en un momento de crisis, un mecanismo de defensa.

¿Alguna vez lo has experimentado? Sé que tal vez es así, al menos así lo fue para mí al principio, cuando comencé a escribir lo hacía como una forma de encontrar consuelo, de encontrarle sentido al caos durante las etapas más confusas de mi vida. Escribir era un acto íntimo, secreto, algo prohibido por la simple voluntad de mantenerlo oculto, como si la privacidad fuera un pecado y como si los secretos que guardaba, siendo aún una niña, fueran imperdonables. Con el tiempo escribir perdió ese significado, pasó de ser un acto confortable a una imperiosa necesidad, a un acto que de a poco a poco tomó un matiz más adulto, podríamos llamarlo profesional. No recuerdo en qué punto pasó eso, ni cómo es que mis palabras abandonaron la intimidad de un cuaderno oculto debajo de la cama, y tomaron la fuerza necesaria como para construir historias que ya no trataban sólo de mí. Ni siquiera podría hablarte con detalle de cómo es que alguna de estas historias sueltas por aquí y por allá, terminó por convertirse en un manuscrito, en una idea obsesiva que después engendró una novela y finalmente un libro publicado. Todas esas partes de mi vida ahora resultan tan lejanas, insignificantes.

Quizá, te escribo hoy como una forma de buscar algún tipo de consuelo, como un último intento de redimirme y confesar mis pecados. Aunque lo cierto es que ya no queda ningún tipo de salvación para mí.

Creo que con esta historia intento saldar una deuda que, sin importar lo que haga, siempre llevaré a cuestas. Conozco bien hasta qué extremo puede llegar el más alto de los precios, pero ésta es una deuda diferente, una que debo pagar con memorias y es por eso que hago esto. Lo hago no por temor a que alguien me olvide, sino para que nadie lo olvide a él, al único hombre que de verdad he amado.

Voy a proceder entonces con mi confesión, trataré de no omitir detalles y explicarte de la mejor manera cómo es que terminé así. Cómo es que teniendo todo cuanto podía desear, siendo una escritora reconocida y a punto de casarme, le vendí mi alma al demonio que ahora me mira, a Sebastián Michaelis.

****

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola a todos!

Es la primera vez que publico aquí en Ao3, no le he agarrado la onda a esta cosa, pero le traía muchas ganas a conocer esta plataforma. También publico en fanfiction con el mismo nombre de usuario y este fic también lo estoy publicando allá, debo aclararlo por si las moscas.

Espero les guste y muchas gracias por leer este fic, dejen sus comentarios de amor verdadero porque me encantan y los respondo todos.

Nos leemos pronto.

Sam


	2. Sin salida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: La trama, personajes y conceptos originales de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen. Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso, así como de los estudios de animación pertinentes y la revista donde se publica periódicamente la serie de manga. La trama de este fic y los personajes ajenos a kuroshitsuji sí me pertenecen, el resto son préstamos de la serie original.
> 
> Advertencias: Este fic es una adaptación y reescritura del fic "Viviendo con Sebastián Michaelis" originalmente publicado en ff, soy la autora de dicho fic y he decidido publicarlo en ambas plataformas. Si deseas leer la versión anterior puedes buscarla bajo el título que ya mencione, o encontrar esta misma historia con el mismo título en ff.  
> Este fic es rated M porque a lo largo de la historia se tocarán temas como el abuso, violencia tanto física como psicológica y escenas de índole sexual, así como tocar otros temas que pueden ser chocantes o herir la sensibilidad de quien lee. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido de esta historia.

**Dedicatorias:** Para la AnVi y para la Mon, para todos los veivis porque pinches quiero y puedo y espero estén leyendo esto, los amo a todos.

**La trampa del diablo**

Por S. C. Rose

**.**

  1. Sin salida



**.**

**.**

_“Así que corrí hacia el Señor,_

_por favor escóndeme, Señor,_

_¿Acaso no me ves rezando?_

_¿Acaso no me ves aquí abajo mientras rezo?_

_Pero el Señor dijo: “Ve donde el diablo”_

_El Señor dijo: “Ve con el diablo”_

_Él dijo “Vete al diablo”_

_[…]_

_Así que corrí hacia el diablo, él estaba esperando_

_Y corrí hacia el diablo, él estaba esperando_

_Corrí hacia el diablo y él estaba esperándome”_

—Sinnerman, Nina Simone*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_21 de junio de 2012, Queens, Nueva York_

Sentada en una incómoda silla plástica dentro de la reducida sala de espera, Samantha Carson miró nuevamente al reloj prendado en su muñeca, hace una hora que esperaba por informes, pero nadie se había presentado ante ella en todo ese tiempo. Un suave dolor de cabeza le palpitó en las sienes, cerró los ojos y trató de respirar profundo, se tragó el llanto que tenía atorado en la garganta y amenazaba de vez en vez con derrumbarla. Sabía bien que estaba pálida, no tenía idea de cuándo fue la última vez que probó bocado, el hambre se había disipado y ahora sólo quedaba una vaga sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago. Se enfocó en los sonidos.

Afuera, los ruidos de la calle eran los mismos de siempre, los ruidosos automóviles atestando la avenida Hoover y el Queens boulevard. Dentro, el timbre constante de los teléfonos de la recepción y el eco de pisadas en los pasillos, el rumor de voces, de voces que con el paso de las semanas había comenzado a reconocer, charlas amenas y veladas a sus oídos. Pero el sonido inconfundible de risas llegó hasta ella, tan claro como la luz de medio día que se colaba por las puertas de cristal, y se levantó en el acto, como un resorte, ante las risas de un grupo de oficiales uniformados que parloteaban sobre quién sabe qué en la entrada del edificio.

Samantha volvió a la carga, estrujó su bolso antes de colgárselo al hombro y se encaminó con paso firme hacia el mostrador de recepción. El par de oficiales encargados del mostrador de recepción la miraron con la misma mezcla de cansancio y fastidio que con el pasar de los días se había vuelto tan difícil de ocultar. Antes de que posara las manos sobre el mostrador, los oficiales ya estaban vociferando la misma respuesta.

—Señorita, puede volver a su asiento, le comunicaremos cuando alguien en la estación esté disponible para atenderla —la respuesta bien ensayada, que ya conocía de memoria, le cayó como un golpe seco en el estómago. Samantha ocultó el gesto lleno de rabia y, al igual que todos los días antes que ese, esbozó una sonrisa suave.

—En realidad, quería decirles que me comuniqué con el detective Riddle, dijo que me espera dentro —el oficial en recepción miró brevemente a su compañera en el mostrador, Samantha mantuvo la sonrisa y esperó a que se creyeran su mentira. El detective Riddle le había dicho lo mismo que todos los otros oficiales en la estación, que no podía compartir información con ella y en todo caso no había mucho que le pudiera decir.

La oficial se colgó el teléfono al oído por un momento, digitó la extensión correspondiente y luego de algunas palabras miró a su compañero y después a Samantha.

—Acaban de confirmarme lo que dijo, señorita, así que puede pasar… tome el ascensor a la tercera planta, él debe esperarla en la entrada de su departamento.

Samantha les sonrió con toda la falsa cortesía que tenía bien ensayada, de haber estado en una situación diferente la perspectiva de internarse en el departamento de policía de Queens le habría resultado emocionante, y ver al detective también la habría llenado de algo parecido a la euforia. Pero, después de lo ocurrido, el camino hacia el ascensor sólo provocó que el dolor de cabeza aumentara.

Al entrar al ascensor se encontró sola, el súbito conocimiento de estar sola en un espacio cerrado le erizó la piel, se recargó contra una de las paredes metálicas, reflectantes, mientras las puertas se cerraban delante de ella después de oprimir el botón hacia la tercera planta. Miró hacia el techo, a los cuadrados resplandecientes que servían de luces, sintió que algo se movía a su lado y ocultando su miedo miró discretamente a su costado.

Estaba sola, sola en un cubo de metal que se bamboleaba con lentitud, lo único que había ahí era su propio reflejo distorsionado en la pared metálica. Sólo una masa informe, pálida, con un machón marrón en la cabeza, la forma blancuzca de su suéter de punto y la amalgama azulada de sus pantalones de mezclilla. El no distinguir su propio rostro le proporcionaba cierta calma, volvió a estrujar el tirante de su bolso. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Samantha ya tenía bien ensayada la excusa que le daría el detective para estar ahí.

Y las líneas bien planeadas se atoraron en su garganta cuando, al poner ambos pies fuera del elevador, el detective la miró desde el pasillo. Samantha se quedó quieta un segundo, rehuyendo la mirada de los incisivos ojos grises del detective y la sonrisa que fingía con tanta naturalidad ante los oficiales en la recepción la abandonó de golpe.

—Creí haberte dicho que no era necesario que vinieras, al menos no hasta que yo te llamara —la voz del detective sonó mucho más severa de lo que él pretendía, Samantha se encogió de hombros antes de dar varios pasos en su dirección.

—Vamos Lance, se me ocurrió que sería buena idea verte para almorzar ¿No es casi la hora en que te dejan libre? —respondió Samantha en un intento de sonar relajada, de alejar la tensión y el ansia que le oprimía el pecho.

Lance, el detective, miró por un segundo a la mujer que tenía delante. Conocía a Samantha desde que eran unos niños, habían crecido juntos y aunque la conocía bien y sabía que eso no era del todo verdad, lo dejó pasar. Era cierto que casi era su hora de almorzar y a por como ella se veía, lo más seguro es que no había comido nada en todo el día.

—Vamos, yo invito —le picó Samantha y por primera vez en muchos días la sonrisa que le dedicó fue sincera. Estaba agotada, de verdad quería sentarse junto a Lance y hablar de lo que fuera, dejar de pensar por un segundo en aquello que le quitaba el sueño desde hace un mes.

Lance se llevó una mano a la cabeza, hundió los dedos entre las hebras castañas y tiró ligeramente hacia arriba, tampoco le venía mal un descanso.

.

Fuera de la estación de policía, dentro de una cafetería al otro lado del Queens boulevard, Samantha le dio un breve sorbito al café delante de ella. Lance la miró un momento mientras hacía lo propio con su café, no pasó por alto que la comida permanecía intacta en su lado de la mesa.

—Entonces… ¿De verdad no hay nada nuevo?

Lance negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba qué decir a continuación.

—Lo siento, _Sammie_ , pero sabes que no puedo decirte nada sobre el caso…

—Pero se trata de mi caso —dijo ella, elevando un poco la voz, dejó el vaso de café en la mesa y no pudo evitar el mirar a su amigo llena de furia—. Por favor, Lance, se trata de mi propio caso y no hay nadie a quien le concierna más que a mí que esto se resuelva de una vez por todas.

Lance la miró, no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Samantha fue dada de alta del hospital de Bellevue en Manhattan y el pasar de los días ocurría más o menos igual. Samantha se presentaba a primera hora todos los días en el departamento de policía del distrito de Queens, porque después de todo había sido encontrada ahí, había desaparecido ahí, en Queens. Y siempre ocurría lo mismo, iba directo al escritorio de recepción y pedía con insistencia que la dejaran hablar con alguien, con quien fuera que tuviera información sobre su caso, alguien que pudiera decirle aunque fuera el más insignificante de los avances. Y todos los días ocurría lo mismo, nadie sabía nada y aunque lo supieran no podían decirle nada, ella era una civil, una víctima, no le correspondía meterse en eso.

Pero si algo caracterizaba a la mujer frente a Lance era su increíble necedad. Cuando Samantha tenía algo metido entre ceja y ceja no había fuerza en el mundo que la hiciera desistir, no había manera de hacer que cambiara de opinión una vez que se empeñaba en hacer algo. Así había sido siempre, con todo, los estudios, los libros, la repentina urgencia de abandonar Nueva York para mudarse al otro lado del país, la increíble rapidez con la que de pronto se había comprometido con alguien a quien veía desde hace menos de un año. Era impulsiva y muy terca, sobre todo terca, y sumado a su carácter irascible, volátil, resultaba imposible pedirle que se quedara quieta, que no hiciera nada cuando era más que obvio que haría cualquier cosa por saber la verdad, por solucionar de una vez por todas lo que había pasado meses atrás.

Lance soltó un suspiro, la miró aferrándose a su bolso, lista para huir, así que dejó a un lado la tentadora dona rellena y le tomó la mano. Samantha estaba fría, su mano temblorosa y pequeña se sintió tan extraña al tacto, era la misma mano donde reposaba el anillo de compromiso con el triste diamante incrustado en la superficie de oro. Le apretó la mano con cuidado, desvaneciendo cualquier intento de huida en el acto. Samantha se quedó quieta un momento, le sostuvo la mirada al detective, sus ojos, un pálido mar aguamarina, se empeñaban en ocultar el temor y la desesperación que no la dejaban dormir.

—Lo siento —Samantha lo miró sin pestañear por un prolongado minuto, lo dejó continuar—, no puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando y créeme que también quiero encontrar a quienes te hicieron eso y hacer que paguen, te juro que hago todo lo que puedo…

—Pero no tienen ni una sola pista ¿No es así? —le cortó ella, no con brusquedad sino con cansancio, contuvo un suspiro. Miró a Lance, él no dijo nada pero su silencio bastaba para darle una respuesta.

.

—¿Segura de que estarás bien? —preguntó el detective mientras aparcaba el auto, un viejo escarabajo color menta que conservaba por pura nostalgia, a esa hora el tráfico estaba bastante fluido en el Sutphin boulevard pero de todas formas no podía detener el auto por mucho tiempo.

Samantha se tomó un momento para observar a Lance, debatiéndose si decirle o no que tal vez no lo vería en un largo tiempo. Luego de ese silencio tenso en la cafetería, Lance se había empeñado en hablar de cualquier otra cosa, intentaba subirle el ánimo a su manera y por mucho que se esforzó no consiguió hacerlo. Samantha le había seguido el juego de buena gana, incluso había comido la mitad de un bagel cuando la mirada preocupada de su amigo perdió toda sutileza. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, se dijo, si estuviera en la ciudad por un motivo distinto entonces la idea de dejar a Lance sin previo aviso habría resultado inimaginable. Pero ahora… ahora…

—Estaré bien —le aseguró luego de que el pitido de un claxon detrás de ellos turbara la frágil calma entre ambos. Lance frunció el ceño, sus ojos grises, como monedas de plata, la miraron sin tragarse la mentira.

—Al menos llámame antes de volver a aparecerte por la estación, el teniente ha comenzado a molestarse un poco con lo mucho que salgo y me demoro a la hora del almuerzo —Lance le regaló una sonrisa de esas que de algún modo siempre terminaban contagiándola—. Recuerda que voy empezando, sigo siendo el novato en el departamento y necesitas a alguien dentro por cualquier cosa ¿No es así?

Samantha se estremeció en su sitio, aún plantada en el asiento del copiloto. Si tan sólo todo fuera diferente…

—Trataré de recordarlo —respondió luego de un momento y no pudo controlar el impulso de abrazar a Lance, de sentir su cercanía una vez más antes de que volviera a imponer cientos de millas entre ambos. Ni siquiera pensó en lo mucho que rehuía del contacto de otros desde que salió de _ese_ lugar, ni lo rápido que su miedo se esfumó cuando sintió el calor de Lance contra su cuerpo y su olor, esa mezcla tan conocida de la suave colonia, el olor de la ropa limpia y la vaga esencia del cigarrillo.

Lance la abrazó con fuerza, la sintió mucho más delgada, mucho más pequeña, incluso como si no estuviera abrazando algo sólido, como si la mujer frente a él no estuviera hecha de carne y hueso, sino de humo. A veces le daba esa sensación cuando la miraba, desde que había regresado luego de estar desaparecida por dos meses y medio, la sensación de que su amiga se desvanecería ante el menor soplo de aire se volvía más y más frecuente. Por un momento sintió que si la soltaba jamás iba a volver a tenerla cerca, creyó que si le quitaba los ojos de encima ella volvería a desaparecer.

—Cuídate, por favor —le suplicó en un susurro, Samantha le correspondió con la misma fuerza, con el hueco en su pecho reventando con violencia—. No vuelvas a irte así, ¿entiendes? No sabría qué hacer si tú… Yo no podría…

El pitido de otro claxon los interrumpió de nuevo y Samantha aprovechó la oportunidad para desprenderse de los brazos de su amigo, emprendió la silenciosa y cobarde huida mientras se aferraba a su bolso y abría la puerta del auto.

—Te llamaré después —se despidió componiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, Lance se contuvo de bajarse del auto y darle alcance. Era inútil, lo supo tan pronto la vio precipitarse hacia la puerta del hotel. Ella no llamaría en ningún momento, iba a irse de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacía.

Samantha se detuvo en la puerta del hotel y se giró para ver el auto de Lance perderse entre el tráfico de Sutphin boulevard. Su vuelo a California partiría a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente. Era mejor así, sin despedidas, sin ningún adiós.

**.**

Le dio otro trago a la botella, el sorbo ardiente de tequila se deslizó por su garganta quemando todo a su paso. Se dejó caer en la cama con la botella aún sujeta en una mano, la jaqueca había empezado y en la oscuridad de la habitación todo daba vueltas. Estiró la mano libre hacia arriba, como si intentara alcanzar el techo de la habitación de hotel, el pequeño diamante en el anillo de compromiso parecía irradiar luz propia. Lo conservaba por pura suerte, porque esa noche lo olvidó en el tocador de la suite junto con el bolso de mano que había usado por la mañana. Cuando despertó en el hospital, un mes atrás, lo último que se le pasó por la mente fue la ubicación del anillo de compromiso, sólo podía pensar en el hombre que se lo había dado.

Si todo hubiera pasado como debería, pensó, ahora estaría en el piso de San Francisco mirando una revista con vestidos de novia… estaría con Richard, con él, con la única preocupación de dónde cenarían ese fin de semana.

Sola y a oscuras en la habitación del hotel, la sensación de estar atrapada volvía a invadirla, creyó que en cualquier momento la mullida cama se transformaría en una placa de concreto y de pronto se sintió desnuda, de pronto el frío le caló hondo. Cerró los ojos mientras el mareo comenzaba a sacudir la cama, si los abría entonces estaría de vuelta en _ese_ lugar, de nuevo contra el suelo helado y el olor sofocante de su propio cuerpo maltrecho. Si abría los ojos, quizá, el escozor de sus miembros volvería, las heridas en las muñecas y en los tobillos, el dolor punzante en su espalda baja.

La arcada llegó sin previo aviso, la botella se escurrió de entre los dedos de Samantha y, pese a que todo seguía moviéndose, consiguió ponerse de pie y llegó dando tumbos hasta el baño. Se precipitó hacia el retrete, abrazando la porcelana helada, una, dos, tres arcadas bastaron para que todo lo que había ingerido ese día terminara fuera de su cuerpo. El dolor había llegado a un límite nuevo, sentía que en cualquier momento le estallaría la cabeza.

Se quedó ahí, de rodillas, sobre las baldosas blancas del baño a oscuras, esperó a que la siguiente oleada de arcadas llegara y cuando sintió que ya no podía vomitar nada más, se puso de pie agarrándose del lavabo. A tientas consiguió dar con el interruptor, la luz le lastimó los ojos y tuvo que aferrarse con ambas manos a las orillas del lavabo.

Se apresuró en abrir el grifo del agua fría, se enjuagó la boca y se lavó la cara, restregó con fuerza sus mejillas hasta que la piel quedó por completo enrojecida. No hubo forma de no hacerle frente a su propio reflejo, Samantha se miró estupefacta, tenía los labios resecos y oscuros círculos bajo los ojos. No toleraba mirarse, el rostro frente a ella siempre había destacado entre los rostros familiares, no pertenecía a ninguna parte, no le pertenecía a nadie más, delataba un terrible secreto que sería mejor no recordar. Si en _ese_ lugar les hubiera importado menos la apariencia de su rostro entonces… quizá…

—Vaya desastre el que ha ocasionado, señorita —la caricia de una voz aterciopelada la hizo enderezarse, no era la misma voz que escuchaba en sus pesadillas, pero se sentía de la misma forma, como si la oscuridad le besara la piel y se abriera paso por su cuerpo.

Samantha se quedó con la vista clavada en el espejo frente a ella, la palidez del propio rostro parecía escandalosa junto a la espesa oscuridad que la rodeaba, el frío en la habitación se volvió más profundo de pronto. El brillo de un par de ojos brotó a sus espaldas, ojos que bailaban entre un tono violeta hacia el magenta, el color se movía de forma indescriptible pero las pupilas eran las mismas, rasgadas y afiladas como las de un gato.

El demonio la había encontrado.

Se mantuvo firme aunque el temblor en sus manos apenas resultaba manejable, el demonio le sostenía la mirada a través del espejo y no pudo escapar de esos ojos. Sintió que el pecho le ardía.

—Espero no se haya olvidado de mí, señorita —dijo con burla la voz a sus espaldas, le susurró en el cuello y un violento escalofrío la recorrió entera.

No tuvo voz para contestarle, para decirle que jamás podría olvidarse de él, que incluso dormida esos ojos continuaban persiguiéndola. No tuvo voz para decir que lo único que deseaba más que ver al hombre que le dio el anillo de compromiso, era olvidarse por completo del demonio. Lo único que pudo hacer fue girarse con lentitud, trató de calmar su respiración y escondió las manos en su espalda en un vago intento de que su miedo pasara desapercibido.

Frente a ella había una masa informe, oscura, que se erigía imponente y mucho más alta que ella. De entre la oscuridad surgió una sonrisa divertida, burlona, un par de colmillos y el contorno de una boca con labios finos. Samantha miró con rapidez hacia la puerta del baño como si pensara escapar, pero no pudo moverse, estaba paralizada y sabía que sin importar cuánto corriera jamás podría esconderse de él.

No había salida.

Así que decidió encararlo, levantó el mentón con un orgullo y una fuerza que hasta entonces nunca había utilizado para nadie más, sólo una pantomima para no parecer insignificante ante el ser frente a ella. Lo miró a los ojos, a esa gama extraña de colores que despertaban una angustia, un miedo casi primitivo, en el interior de su pecho.

El demonio sonrió, se relamió los labios, la mujer ante él resultaba tan tentadora y entretenida como la primera vez en que la vio, cuando ¿qué palabra usaban los humanos? Salvar, sí, eso era, cuando la salvó.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, demonio? —consiguió articular con la voz pastosa, casi ininteligible. Pero el demonio la entendió perfectamente, la sonrisa se ensanchó.

La figura se movió entonces, abandonó el baño y a su paso el repiqueteo de unos tacones retumbó por toda la habitación. Samantha dejó salir todo el aire que estaba guardando, las piernas le fallaron pero se mantuvo tan firme a como pudo y dio un par de pasos hasta el marco de la puerta del baño. No pudo avanzar más, apenas podía respirar.

Resguardado en la oscuridad de la habitación, la forma del demonio comenzó a alterarse poco a poco, de la bruma que lo envolvía surgió el perfil afilado y delicado de un hombre con el cabello negro y los ojos de un tono de rojo profundo, del color de la sangre. El demonio se sentó sobre la cama, era alto y delgado, dotado de una elegancia antinatural y un atractivo que lo volvía irresistible bajo cualquier mirada.

—Creí decirte que había un precio por el favor que te hice hace un mes… supuse que serías lo suficientemente lista como para saber que todo favor que provenga de mí tiene un precio —aunque estaba lejos, Samantha podía sentir la voz del demonio como un susurro en sus oídos, la suave cadencia de su voz, el aliento frío.

—Y yo creí que no vendrías a cobrar ese favor hasta después de que yo tuviera algo que de verdad valiera el precio —se mantuvo firme, reprimió el temblor en su voz y dio un único paso hacia adelante, sus pies desnudos abandonaron la superficie fría de las baldosas del baño, la alfombrilla de la habitación le provocó un ligero cosquilleo en las plantas de los pies.

El demonio, ahora hombre, la miró desde la cama sin que la sonrisa se le borrara de los labios.

—Entonces… ¿el que salvara tu vida no vale el precio? —preguntó el demonio, el atisbo de una carcajada se mantuvo oculto entre sus labios— ¿No era eso lo que querías de verdad, cuando te encontré en _ese_ lugar, cuando me llamaste?

—¿Para qué querría vivir si de todas formas un día me matarás? Porque ese es tu precio, ¿no es así? Un favor por mi vida, un favor por un alma —dio otro paso, ahora sin dudar, sin ningún temblor que la delatara.

Los ojos del demonio centellearon en la penumbra, la sonrisa vaciló un segundo, la tenía donde quería. _Sólo un poco más…_

—Muy bien, señorita, tan aguda como siempre —el demonio se levantó de la cama y avanzó en dirección a Samantha, a solo un par de pasos se detuvo y se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a su altura—. ¿Ya hay algo que en verdad desee? ¿Algo que ansíe tanto como para dar su alma a cambio?

Ella asintió.

El demonio curvó los labios en una sonrisa llena de deleite. Detalló a la mujer frente a él, era lo que los humanos llamarían una mujer atractiva que apenas acababa de desprenderse de la veintena, aún era joven pero no lo suficiente como para guardar alguna pizca de ilusión o ingenuidad. Pero no era eso lo que le causaba intriga, no era su apariencia… era la mirada en esos ojos, una mirada difícil de poner en palabras. Estaba tan llena de odio, de ira, tenía ojos como el hielo pero su mirada ardía con tanta intensidad, tan desapegada de la vida y tan ansiosa por conocer a la muerte, tan… _miserable._

Sólo había conocido a otro ser un humano con un ardor tan devastador, con un alma clamando por un deseo que conducía directo al abismo. Pero la mujer delante de él no guardaba ningún otro parecido con él, con el niño del parche en el ojo.

—Dígame, señorita, ¿cuál es el deseo que vale tanto como para entregarme su alma?

**.**

_22 de junio de 2012, San Francisco, California_

El auto se deslizó por el Sunset boulevard, era una mañana soleada y despejada en San Francisco y durante esa época del año las calles estaban colmadas de turistas por aquí y por allá. El distrito de Sunset era muy concurrido durante el verano debido a la presencia del parque Golden Gate y los numerosos restaurantes y mercados hacia el norte del distrito. Quizá no era tan bulliciosa como Nueva York, pero tenía un encanto mucho más nostálgico y cálido, las calles se mecían siguiendo las elevaciones y depresiones naturales de las colinas y las amplias avenidas carecían del congestionado tráfico neoyorquino.

Había crecido en Nueva York, en Queens, y por casi veinte años todo su mundo se resumía en cinco manzanas a la redonda dentro del distrito de Jamaica, el estruendo del tren que pasaba por un elevado puente entre los edificios y las pequeñas calles donde los grafitis se acumulaban en las cortinas de los negocios. Estaba acostumbrada a ir rápido, a correr para tomar el bus, a correr hasta la estación de Jamaica para tomar el tren con el tiempo contado, los cruces peatonales abarrotados de personas que esperaban a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo y el vistazo de altas torres de cristal y acero cada que levantaba la cabeza. San Francisco era muy diferente, la sensación de estar cerca de la costa no podía ocultarse, el sol no se ponía entre los edificios sino que descendía por las colinas y corría calle abajo hacia Ocean Beach, como si tratara de ganarle al tranvía.

No sabía con precisión qué es lo que la había impulsado a escoger San Francisco, sólo sabía que quería irse lo más lejos posible de Nueva York, quería un nuevo inicio, empezar desde cero. Respirar un poco más y preocuparse menos por el tránsito, por a qué hora llegaría si salía con tantos minutos de retraso. San Francisco se movía con una pasmosa calma por momentos, pero al instante siguiente podía ser mucho más caótica que Manhattan en hora pico. Además, quedaba a menos de tres horas en auto de Sacramento, de su hermana y sus sobrinos, de la única porción de su familia con la que mantenía contacto.

San Francisco era un lugar seguro, un espacio donde no podía encontrar una cara vagamente familiar si decidía salir por la noche a tomar un trago, donde podía caminar con tranquilidad a hacer la compra en el mercadillo de granjeros en la esquina del Sunset boulevard con la calle Ortega sin el temor de ser reconocida. Porque, aunque habían pasado cinco años desde el momento cumbre en su carrera, desde que una zalamera nota del _New York Times_ la había colocado entre los mejores autores del momento y a su libro como el número uno en ventas, de vez en cuando alguien la reconocía y no había ninguna otra cosa a la que le temiera más que a la exposición pública. Había sido un verdadero milagro que la noticia de su desaparición se mantuviera en secreto dentro de la gran manzana, e incluso así, sólo por si las dudas, había decidido que abandonaría la ciudad lo más pronto posible. Era mejor así, necesitaba calmarse un poco, recuperar el control.

Esa era otra cosa que San Francisco le había dado durante los últimos cuatro años: control, control de sí misma, de su vida, de su carrera. Menos estrés, menos bebida, menos encuentros fugaces y noches vacías, estabilidad, una brillante burbuja donde refugiarse luego de Texas, luego del éxito exacerbado y de haber amasado una pequeña fortuna por un libro que por poco le arruina la vida.

El auto dobló en la calle Noriega y comenzó a subir, a lo lejos podía distinguirse Grand View Park, un punto verde y brillante que se elevaba por sobre las carcasas pálidas y en tonos pasteles de las casas que lo rodeaban. Volvió a doblar un par de calles antes de la avenida diecinueve y se detuvo frente a un pequeño complejo de apartamentos con la fachada típica de San Francisco. Samantha bajó del taxi, había pagado en el aeropuerto y el chofer la auxilió a sacar su equipaje del maletero, y aunque la resaca continuaba taladrándole la cabeza, le sonrió de buena gana al hombre y le ofreció un billete de veinte dólares a modo de propina.

Vivía en la última planta, lo que era muy bajo comparado con los altos edificios neoyorquinos, pues, la altura del pequeño estudio se limitaba a un tercer piso. Lo prefería así, con pocas escaleras y con la posibilidad mínima de tener demasiados vecinos ruidosos a cada lado. No es que San Francisco no fuera ruidoso, lo era, pero de una manera diferente, y hasta el momento no tenía la sensación de que las paredes estuvieran hechas de papel ni tampoco le había pasado que alguna rata intrépida tratara de salir de las cañerías del baño. Su piso era más bien un ático, una amplia planta abierta con los muros necesarios para resguardar un baño, pero de ahí en fuera no había ninguna otra pared. Era pequeño, tenía lo justo, una cocina apretada a un lado de la puerta, la isla donde reposaban dos banquitos altos y que servía de comedor, el saloncito había desaparecido devorado por el estudio pues se había desecho de la televisión y la mesa de centro para poner un escritorio en forma de L y el único sofá ocupaba el espacio frente a las ventanas. La cama parecía atrincherada en una esquina del departamento, casi oculta por el armario y un librero al borde del colapso.

Le hubiera gustado decir que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado antes de irse, pero no era así. El apartamento estaba muy limpio, aún olía a desinfectante y la suave esencia de cítricos propia del producto para encerar el piso. La cama permanecía tendida con la pulcritud propia de las camas de los hoteles y cuando, luego de dejar la maleta y sacarse los zapatos, fue a la nevera la encontró repleta. El miedo irracional porque alguien se metiera a su departamento se fue con la misma rapidez con la que llegó a su mente, ningún ladrón se tomaría las molestias de limpiar y dejar comida en la nevera. Y era muy ingenuo pensar que alguien común, ordinario, hubiese hecho todo eso para ella. Su hermana no sabía cuándo volvería a California y Jess, su agente, debía seguir en Los Ángeles. Sólo quedaba una posibilidad…

Samantha recorrió con la mirada las cuatro esquinas del departamento, pero no había rastro alguno del demonio. Tomó una botella de agua mineral de la nevera y fue a sentarse en el sofá, no quería pensar en nada, había apagado el teléfono desde la tarde anterior y no le apetecía encenderlo, no le apetecía volver al ritmo de su vida diaria, a la normalidad. No quería aceptar que todo seguía su curso, el tiempo seguía, los días seguirían pasando, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si esas once semanas jamás hubieran pasado.

El terapeuta que la visitó en el hospital de Bellevue había usado la combinación de palabras más convencional y poco reconfortante, como si estuviera acostumbrado a repetir las mismas cosas una y otra vez hasta que las palabras perdían todo el significado. Le había dicho que ahora estaba a salvo, que nada malo le pasaría y que por muy difícil que pareciera el dolor se iba a ir cuando menos lo esperase, que lo superaría con el tiempo, que _sobreviviría._ No era más que una sarta de porquerías.

Jamás volvería a estar bien, jamás volvería a ser la de antes y jamás volvería a sentirse a salvo. No había manera de sobrevivir, porque ni siquiera quería hacerlo, sólo quedaba un camino y no se parecía en nada al panorama optimista que el terapeuta había dibujado para ella.

Le dio un trago a la botella, la luz cálida de la mañana se colaba por la ventana, afuera la niebla típica del oeste de San Francisco envolvía las casas calles abajo. Por primera vez, desde que despertó en _ese_ lugar, desde que se encontró sola en un pequeño cuarto sin ventanas y amordazada, el pánico abandonó su cuerpo. Estaba en casa, pero ya no se sentía como casa, ya nada se sentía como antes, ni la casa, ni la ciudad que le había servido como refugio, mucho menos la ciudad en la que había nacido, ni siquiera el tiempo se sentía igual… ni su cuerpo…

Era como flotar, era como estar suspendida a varios metros sobre el suelo, como si pudiera mirarse a sí misma, a su cuerpo, su cara, sus gestos, como si ya no fueran suyos y no tuviera control alguno. Como si fuera un espectador de la vida de alguien más.

¿Esa seguía siendo su vida? ¿Ese seguía siendo su cuerpo? ¿De verdad esa era su cara?

Y el apartamento, el lugar que había compartido por seis meses con alguien más. Y el anillo al que le daba vueltas en su dedo, ahora demasiado delgado como para que le quedara bien. Y la cama en la que no sabía si podría dormir sola, porque se había acostumbrado a la sensación de otra persona durmiendo a su lado, al peso de otro cuerpo invadiendo el colchón, al calor de Richard cuando en las mañanas frías de San Francisco lo buscaba medio dormida bajo las sábanas. Incluso respirar se sentía diferente, como si el aire fuera más pesado, como si sus pulmones fueran más lentos.

¿Cómo podía estar ahí? ¿Cómo es que ella seguía viva, cómo es que ella lo había logrado y Richard no? ¿Cómo es que la habían dejado vivir?

Apartó la botella de agua mineral, por primera vez en todos esos días, desde que toda esa pesadilla comenzó, bajó la guardia y se permitió hacer algo que hasta entonces se había negado. Se soltó a llorar.

**.**

El ruido de los trastos en la cocina la despertó de golpe, nunca había tenido el sueño pesado pero los últimos meses se despertaba ante el menor de los sonidos y apenas conseguía dormir algunas horas. Desorientada, con la cabeza punzándole por los residuos de la resaca y la boca pastosa, Samantha se incorporó, estaba en la cama, bajo las sábanas. La confusión se convirtió en terror y por un momento, por un breve instante, creyó que de nuevo estaba en _ese_ lugar, en alguna parte de Nueva York, que el suave ruido de los trastos de su cocina en realidad eran el chasquido de la cerradura abriéndose, el clamor de una voz distorsionada ordenándole que se portaba bien, que si volvía a morder entonces le rompería una pierna.

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento comenzó a gritar, estaba despierta, pero su mente no estaba ahí, no estaba en esa cama, no estaba en el atardecer rojizo que se colaba por las ventanas, estaba muy lejos, en el mismo lugar donde ahora ocurrían todos sus sueños, todas sus pesadillas.

Tampoco entendió en qué momento los ruidos de la cocina cesaron, ni cuándo es que un par de manos suaves, frías, la retuvieron por las muñecas cuando comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire. Sólo pudo entender un par de cosas mientras los jadeos, esa mezcla entre un grito mudo y un sollozo, comenzaron a calmarse, que no estaba en ese lugar, que estaba en casa, en San Francisco; y que el hombre que la retenía contra la cama no era el secuestrador, pero tampoco era Richard, era _él,_ el demonio.

Se quedó quieta conforme el enloquecido ir y venir de su respiración comenzó a serenarse, sentía una opresión extraña, inmensa, en el pecho y los ojos le ardían. Entendió que se había quedado dormida en algún momento mientras lloraba, que lo que ocurrió la noche anterior no había sido un sueño y que, en efecto, el demonio la había encontrado de nuevo. Respiró profundo, retuvo todo el aire que pudo durante un segundo y lo dejó salir con lentitud, aquel fue el único consejo útil que el terapeuta de Bellevue le había dado. Entendió otro par de cosas de pronto, mientras los ojos borgoña del demonio la miraban fijamente, no sentía el roce de la tela de sus pantalones ni la protección de la ancha franela que traía puesta; además, el demonio estaba tocándola y el vago cosquilleo del terror la invadió de nuevo.

—¿Está bien, señorita? Parece que tuvo una pesadilla, sólo respire profundo, no pasa nada, _está a salvo ahora —_ la forma en que pronunció las palabras le arrebató un escalofrío, estaba tan cerca que sintió su aliento rozándole las mejillas. Había usado las mismas palabras que en aquel momento, las mismas malditas palabras.

Se apartó con brusquedad, empujó al demonio lejos de sí misma y rápidamente se sentó en la cama. Un chispazo le recorrió la cabeza, como si un trueno rugiera en el interior de su cráneo y cerró los ojos, se llevó ambas manos a los hombros, se abrazó mientras las uñas se le encajaban con ferocidad en la piel de sus brazos desnudos.

—No vuelvas a tocarme, no te atrevas a tocarme —jadeó cuando el dolor de cabeza cedió por un momento, trató de no agitarse demasiado pero el temblor la delataba.

El demonio guardó silencio mientras Samantha se levantaba de la cama. Un repentino pudor invadió a la mujer, se cubrió con la sabana de pies a cabeza, de pronto cohibida, de pronto demasiado presurosa mientras se dirigía al baño. Azotó la puerta y el sonido de sus arcadas no tardó en aparecer. El demonio hizo una nota mental, no debía mantener ningún tipo de contacto físico con ella, al menos no por el momento.

El demonio se levantó de la cama, volvió a lo que hacía en la cocina, a vaciar el desayuno-cena que estaba preparando en un plato. Seguía sin comprender del todo los hábitos alimenticios de los humanos, pero no necesitaba ser un experto para entender que la orgullosa mujercita tan grosera e impetuosa debía comer algo.

Cuando Samantha salió del baño, con la cara lavada y el largo cabello castaño atado en un desarreglado moño, seguía envuelta en la sábana. El demonio fingió que la labor de servir un vaso de jugo era muy compleja como para mirarla, tampoco es que hubiera algo que mirar porque con el mismo estrepito de antes la mujer abrió la puerta del closet y tras arrancar unas cuantas prendas de las perchas volvió a encerrarse en el baño.

El demonio contuvo un suspiro, ella no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles.

**.**

Eran poco más de las siete cuando Samantha apartó el plato, no es que no tuviera hambre, pero se había acostumbrado a comer cada vez menos. Siempre tenía hambre, de algún modo siempre tenía hambre, pero siempre que probaba el primer bocado se le arruinaba el apetito. A veces le costaba retener el alimento.

Ya no había luz de sol entrando por las ventanas, la noche había caído en la bahía y a lo lejos los sonidos de la vida nocturna comenzaban a escucharse. El demonio observaba por la ventana, todo continuaba su curso, los mortales andaban por ahí, despreocupados, sin la más mínima idea de lo que vivía oculto entre ellos cuando la luna se izaba en el cielo nocturno, ni de aquello que los acechaba en la oscuridad.

—¿Cuáles son sus condiciones, señorita? —la voz del demonio interrumpió el silencio, Samantha lo miró desde el banquillo antes de regresar al plato de comida que había dejado a la mitad. Pinchó con el tenedor un trozo de zanahoria, pensó por un momento en Richard, su prometido, en cuántas veces habían estado en una situación parecida, cenando en ese apartamento con el arrullo de la ciudad calles abajo.

—¿Es así como lo hacen los demonios, hay una negociación como si esto fuera la compra de una casa? —el demonio le sonrió desde la ventana, Samantha había aprendido a encontrar ese gesto muy irritante.

—No todos los demonios lo hacen así, pero digamos que prefiero hacer las cosas de forma… _civilizada_ —el demonio cruzó una pierna con elegancia, vestía de negro, demasiado formal como para pasar desapercibido—. Se podría decir que es mi estilo personal, porque no todas las bestias allá afuera saben negociar, cualquier otro ya le habría desgarrado las entrañas ante la más mínima provocación.

La amenaza implícita en las palabras del demonio no le pasó desapercibida. Samantha se enderezó en su asiento, tenía una idea de a qué se estaba enfrentando y de lo cuidadosa que debía ser, había pasado demasiadas noches pensando en ello, despierta mirando el techo de la habitación del hospital, de las habitaciones de los hoteles. Un paso en falso y el trato podría irse por el drenaje, pero no iba a ceder, obtendría lo que quería del demonio.

Miró el anillo en su dedo y le dio vueltas mientras pensaba en qué decir.

Sabría la verdad, haría justicia y salvaría a Richard.

Sí, eso iba a hacer.

Y ni siquiera el demonio se lo impediría.

—Sólo necesito que me seas útil, no me importa lo que hagas ni cual sea tu método para obtener lo que te pida —no supo cómo ni de dónde sacó el valor para hablar sin que la voz le temblara. El demonio abandonó su puesto en el sofá y de pronto ya estaba ahí, al otro lado de la isla de la cocina.

—¿Sin ninguna restricción, señorita? —la sonrisa venenosa, cruel, se meció en sus labios pálidos. Samantha alzó la vista hacia él, sin vacilación, con ese fuego frío ardiendo en sus pupilas.

—Tengo tres condiciones, demonio —se aventuró a decir con el corazón bombeándole a toda velocidad, sentía sus latidos atorados en la garganta—: la primera, que no importa lo que pase tienes que mantenerme a salvo hasta que nuestro trato termine. No volveré a pasar por nada similar a lo que ocurrió en ese lugar, vas a protegerme y mi integridad física estará por sobre la tuya en todo momento.

El demonio se inclinó sobre la encimera, apoyó el rostro sobre la palma abierta de su mano izquierda. Samantha observó con atención las uñas negras en las puntas de los dedos, el dibujo de un pentagrama plasmado en el dorso de la mano derecha.

—Segundo, dije que no me importan tus métodos y es cierto, siempre y cuando me seas útil y lo que hagas sea en función de nuestro trato, de mi meta, entonces estará bien para mí. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando eso no incumpla con la primera condición, no voy a darte órdenes a cada momento pero en caso de que lo haga tienes que cumplirlas sin importar lo que sea.

—Es una clausula algo engañosa, ¿no le parece, señorita? —dijo el demonio con los ojos clavados en ella, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Si es demasiado para ti puedes decirlo, no te juzgaré —le retó sin inmutarse, el demonio contuvo una carcajada.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es su tercera condición?

Samantha volvió a mirar el anillo en su dedo y se lo quitó con cuidado, lo más lento que pudo. Dejó el anillo sobre la isla de la cocina, el arcillo dorado resplandecía sobre la superficie blanca. Richard se lo había dado en ese mismo lugar, en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes.

Habían salido un par de veces antes de formalizar, tan sólo dos meses después del primer encuentro, un par de almuerzos y otro par de cenas. Se había sentido bien, algo cómodo, como algo que debía hacerse. Richard era del tipo tranquilo, alguien que prefería quedarse en casa, apegado a la rutina, una apuesta segura. Las cosas se estaban dando con la misma calma, pero ella había dado el primer paso con la misma impaciencia con la que tomaba todas las decisiones importantes, ella era la que presionaba el acelerador, la que urgía con sutileza para que aumentaran la velocidad. La primera noche, el comenzar a invadir poco a poco el espacio del otro, el vivir juntos… Pero ése último paso, el paso más grande todos, lo había dado él sin que Samantha lo esperara.

Y ahí, en ese departamento, luego de volver de la cita usual de los fines de semana y de cenar en Chinatown, Richard puso sobre la isla el empaque de un pequeño pastel de su pastelería favorita y al abrirlo el pequeño cupcake de chocolate estaba coronado por el anillo. La pregunta no se hizo esperar, los ojos oscuros de Richard, el cabello castaño, la suave barba de tres días apenas asomándose en la curva de su mentón, la miró a través de las gafas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Sólo tengo una condición —le había dicho luego de un silencio lleno de incredulidad, la sangre se había acumulado con violencia en sus mejillas, era una mujer adulta pero eso la había descolocado por completo—, no puedes arrepentirte y espero lo hayas pensado muy bien porque sabes que no creo en estas cosas y si voy hacerlo, si vamos hacerlo… esto, casarnos, entonces tiene que funcionar. Ninguno de los dos puede abandonar al otro, nadie se va, nadie abandona.

La cara de Richard pasó de la sorpresa a teñirse de algo diferente, le sonrió radiante mientras le colocaba el anillo. Y se inclinó sobre la isla para besarla, lento, dulce, sus labios apenas la tocaron.

Pero eso había pasado cinco meses atrás, antes del viaje a Nueva York, antes de que los separaran, antes de esas infernales once semanas y de conocer al demonio. Antes de que el demonio la salvara y despertara en el hospital creyendo que todo había sido una pesadilla, estaba sola y no había señal alguna de qué había pasado con Richard.

—Y la tercera —dijo Samantha mientras apartaba la vista del anillo frente a ella, el demonio no había dejado de mirarla en todo ese tiempo—, no hay marcha atrás en esto. No puedes abandonarme hasta que este trato termine, hasta que me des lo que en verdad deseo. Nadie se va, nadie abandona…

Samantha miró al demonio a los ojos, le tendió la mano empujando lejos los restos de la duda y el miedo. Estaba segura de que confiar en él era un error, pero temía más de otros humanos que del demonio frente a ella. Su oscuridad resultaba menos intimidante, menos violenta que la oscuridad que reposaba dentro de ella, en sus pesadillas, en sus recuerdos.

El demonio asintió en un gesto que pretendía ser solemne, casi respetuoso, pero se sintió como una mala broma. Samantha retiró la mano antes de que el demonio la alcanzara.

—Antes de cualquier otra cosa, ¿cuál es tu nombre, demonio?

El demonio meditó su respuesta un segundo, decirle a la mujer frente a él que le escogiera un nombre no sonaba como una buena idea, después de todo le había dado la libertad de actuar como creyera conveniente, así que… _¿por qué no?_

—Puede llamarme Sebastián Michaelis, señorita —respondió mientras, con cuidado, tomaba la mano de Samantha y se la llevaba a los labios.

Ella se estremeció, alejó la mano tan rápido como pudo pero no se movió, no pudo imponer mayor distancia entre ella y Sebastián. Ese suave gesto por parte del demonio acababa de sellar una unión similar a la que representaba el anillo sobre la isla de la cocina. Una que sólo podía concretarse con muerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Sinnerman (de acuerdo con Wikipedia) es una de las canciones más famosas de Nina Simone, que fue grabada en una versión de diez minutos incluida en su disco _Pastel Blues_ en 1965. Parece ser que la canción no fue escrita por ella, sino que la aprendió de su madre, quien era ministra en la Iglesia metodista, y esta canción se cantaba durante los encuentros de los miembros de la iglesia metodista con la intención de alentar a las personas a confesar sus pecados. Es una canción muy popular en el ambiente espiritual y metodista de los Estados Unidos y se cree que la versión original data de inicios del siglo XX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Bienvenidos a este fic, muchas gracias por leer y espero les guste. No olviden dejar sus reviews de amor verdadero porque de eso se nutre mi alma (y de sus lágrimas), siempre contesto todos los comentarios así que dense.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué es parece la historia? Me ha costado horrores el encontrar una forma de escribir a un Sebastián que me guste y que sea más o menos parecido al de la serie, trato de apegarme un poquito al Sebastián que se mostró en aquel capítulo del manga donde se muestra cómo fue el primer encuentro entre Sebastián y el tuerto, si mal no recuerdo tenía una actitud mucha más ácida y burlesca, era un cínico y quiero escribirlo de esta forma ¿qué les parece?  
> ¿Qué opinan sobre la protagonista? Sí, yo sé, me llamo Sam y ella es Samantha, pero debo confesarles que hace años cuando escribí este fic por primera vez, el nombre había comenzado como un chiste personal. En aquel momento apestaba nombrando personajes, sigo siendo pésima en eso de bautizar monos, pero en aquel entonces todas mis monitas se llamaban de dos formas y si no se llamaban Lucy se llamaban Samantha. Con el paso de los meses, mientras avanzaba escribiendo la historia y mientras mi impaciencia me empujó a publicar el fic en ff, me encontré con que ya no le podía cambiar el nombre a la mona porque ya lo había publicado y ya estaba acostumbrada a llamarla así. Ahora sigue siendo un chiste privado entre una amiga y yo, pero para o confundirnos a la protagonista de esta historia la llamo Carson. Y bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, con mil maneras de cómo hacer sufrir a mi protagonista, así que dejenle amor, lo necesita.
> 
> Espero les guste mucho el episodio, no olviden comentar y tengan un feliz año.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.
> 
> Sam


End file.
